Blessing or Curse?
by domolove19
Summary: After the war, Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke now curses his existence, seeing no more reason to live. Until, he meets a certain lavender eyed girl. Has Sasuke found his blessing in life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**_ Hello! This is my new story. I just wanted to write out an idea for a story I had a while back. So here it is. Enjoy!__ *SPOILER ALERT!*__ I will use the events of what's happened in the manga to be able to make my story go on. So, if you haven't read the manga or if you are not up-to-date with it and you read my story, please don't be mad at me or tell me to stop writing, because I need to use these facts to write my story. So I'm just warning anyone who reads. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _**

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Memories"**_

* * *

_**"Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time." - "No matter what you decide to do from now on... I will always love you." **_"Nii-San!" Sasuke awoke from his dream to see his room in the newly built Uchiha Estate.

"Damn." He cursed. It's been 6 months since Team 7 defeated Madara, ending the war. Sasuke was decided on leaving again, but Naruto challenged him to one last battle. Naruto won, leaving an almost dying Sasuke. He was healed by Sakura, but on one condition given by Naruto, he were to return to Konoha. Sasuke regretted this decision. He knew he would. Ever since Sasuke found out the truth behind Itachi's actions, Sasuke cursed his existence. He just no longer saw his purpose in life. Even when he was trying to destroy Konoha or when he helped to kill Madara, he didn't truly see why he was living. He would rather be dead and be with his family than be alive and have to suffer even more.

"Why?" He whispered to himself. Sasuke got up, since he could no longer sleep, he decided to go out. It was the middle of the night, so nobody should be up. Sasuke got his katana and head out. Sasuke went into the forest. He heard a waterfall near by. He found it, expecting there to be no one. But, to his surprise, there was a figure standing in the middle of the water. He couldn't make out who it was, but he did know that it was a female. He could see all her beautiful, perfect curves. Wait, what? Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking. Ignoring his thoughts, he looked back to the woman. She had long hair which shined in the moonlight. It seemed as if it was a midnight blue color. Sasuke watched her intently, captivated by her movements. It was enchanting the way the water swayed with every step that she took. It seemed as if she was dancing, but at the same time, as if she was just moving. Sasuke noticed chakra illuminating from her hands.

_'So, is she training?' _ She turned, and a small portion of her face could be seen in the moonlight. She had pale, creamy skin. _'Who is she?' _Sasuke asked himself. When he looked to the ground, he noticed a baggy sweater and a Konoha head band. Sasuke decided to leave, but before he did so, he got one final look at this woman. He was going to find out who this woman was. Sasuke smirked. _'This could be fun.'_

* * *

_**Well? What did you think? Who is this mysterious woman? It's probably really obvious, but whatever. So, I will tell you really the only things that I consider spoiler alerts. It's really only one at this point. Most people already know about Neji, but in this story, he's alive! Yay! The second one is the spoiler (to me, at least). So in my story, Sasuke can activate and deactivate his rinnegan when ever he wants, just like with the sharingan. Well that's really it. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! See you! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about that woman. He HAD to find out who she was.

_'Why am I thinking about her so much?' _ he thought to himself. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He instantly activated his sharingan. He groaned when he saw who it was. He got up to open the door.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked, very annoyed.

"Aw, come on, teme! Don't be so mean! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some ramen with Sakura-Chan and me?" the bland asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with _you_ and that _useless b_-"

"Don't say anything about Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." Naruto warned. Sasuke noted how Naruto was easily angered and very protective when it came to Sakura. He quickly smirked.

"Whatever. If, you only came here to bother me, then leave. Now." Sasuke demanded. He continued by slamming the door in Naruto's face. Sasuke heard Naruto sigh in defeat, and then he heard him leave.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Why the fuck did I accept the dobe's condition. I should've just died." Sasuke was angered. He decided to go out to the forrest, hoping that this time he'd be alone.

* * *

When he got to the forest, he, again, felt another presence there.

_'Damn it. Can I never be alone?' _ He thought. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree. Sasuke was about to leave, but he wouldn't move. He decided to get a good look at who it was. To his surprise, it was a Hyuuga.

_'What the hell is she doing here?' _While Sasuke was lost in thought, he didn't notice that his presence had been discovered.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke was surprised that he had been discovered. He came out from behind the tree. He looked at her, with his sharingan activated.

* * *

"Hyuuga." he stated coldly.

Hinata looked him. She tried not to show it, but she was afraid to be in his presence.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here, U-Uchiha-San?" she stuttered out. He looked annoyed.

"None of your business, Hyuuga. I could ask you the same question." he stated coldly.

"I-I was j-just t-training." she felt as if she could barley speak. There was silence between the two. She was now getting very uncomfortable.

"W-well, I-I must g-go now. G-goodbye U-Uchiha-San." she stated. Hinata turned to leave, but to her surprise, the Uchiha was now in front of her. She took one step back. The next thing she knew, Hinata was pushed against a tree. She let out an 'eep'. She looked to the ground to avoid the Uchiha's cold stare, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Running away, Hyuuga?" he asked. Hinata tried to move her hand to push the Uchiha away, but it was instantly pinned above her. His face was eventually inches away from hers.

"U-Uchiha-San-" she was then thrown to the ground.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 a.m, Hyuuga." he then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Why?" Hinata asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke paced back and forth in his house.

_'What the fuck did I do? Why did I do that?' _Sasuke just couldn't make out the reason behind his actions. Then he remember.

"Her chakra is like the one from last night." he said out loud. He smirked. "Well, I'll have to find out." he couldn't wait for what he had in store for the raven haired Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG finally! I update this story! Well I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy cx**_

* * *

Hinata walked the streets of Konoha. To most, she was the same, shy girl as always. But in all honestly, she was completely lost in thought about the events of this morning.

"_**Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 a.m, Hyuuga." **_'_Why would Uchiha-san tell me that? We've never even spoken to each other and now he's demanding me to meet him in the woods? This is so confusing.' _Not paying any attention to where she was walking, Hinata walked straight into a person's back, causing her to fall back.

"Ouch.. G-gomenasi." She looked up at who she was apologizing to to find it to be none other than her long time childhood crush.

"Oi! Watch where you're-... Hinata?" he questioned. Hinata began to blush. '_How could I be so stupid and run into Naruto-kun!?' _Hinata mentally beat herself up. She saw his hand reach out to pull her up. She took it, feeling a strong hold pull her up to her feet. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, just as he stared back. Hinata quickly realized she was still holding onto his hand, so she pulled away, still blushing.

"Wow, sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to yell at you 'ttebayo." Naruto apologized while scratching the back of his head. Hinata just shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"No, Naruto-kun. It's fine. I should be apologizing to you for running into you. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hinata quickly replied. She looked up with pink cheeks when she heard little chuckles come from her long time childhood crush. '_Wh-what's so funny?' _

"Hehe! You never change, Hinata. Always saying sorry even though it wasn't your fault." He answered her quizzical look. Hinata gave a small smile in response.

"I've always liked that about you." The blond Uzumaki added, startling the indigo haired Hyuuga. She immediately lost her smile.

"Gomen, I have somethings I must attend to." She quickly excused herself and walked away from the now very confused Naruto. '_What did I say?'_

* * *

After Hinata had felt that she was a good distance away, she began to run as fast as she could. She didn't know where, she just needed to get away from the village. Or more specifically, from Naruto. Hinata no longer had that undeniable crush on Naruto. After the war, she was able to accept, and get over the fact that he would never choose her. Well, at least she thought she got over it. Hinata always knew that Naruto couldn't see her as more than his friend. Besides, he always showed his feelings towards the pink haired kunoichi. From the beginning, he chose Sakura. Hinata always told herself that she didn't hate or harbor ill feelings towards either of her friends. Yes, she can admit that she did feel jealousy towards Sakura, not only because she was the one Naruto loved, but also because she was so much stronger than her. Hinata, however, accepted it and instead looked up to Sakura. She wanted to be as strong as her. Subconsciously, though, the Hyuuga Heiress felt some negative feelings towards her ex crush. Hinata was never able to comprehend how Naruto just brushed her confession and feelings aside. She only confessed because she thought she was going to die. '_I thought I was never going to get the chance to, and I believed I was about to die. I thought it was just the time to finally tell him.' _Hinata was heart broken when Naruto announced his relationship with Sakura. Of course, she was happy for them, but it just hurt so much that they just brushed her aside. She remembered the pitying looks she received from all her friends, even Sakura. Naruto was the only one who was oblivious to the whole thing. Hinata gave a sad smile at the memory, however. She remembered how it took Shino and Lee to hold Kiba back from beating down the blond Uzumaki. Hinata even gave a small giggle when she remembered when Neji found out. He was out on a mission when Naruto gave the news. It was about two days later when he returned and found out. It took Shino, Kiba, Lee, and even Ten-Ten to keep Neji from murdering Naruto. Hinata smiled to herself at how much her friends and nii-san cared for her. But, she felt a tear slide down her left cheek. Hinata suddenly gave some actual thought to her surroundings. She found herself at the waterfall she always trains by. Hinata came to stop and looked around with her byakugan to make sure that there was no one near by. She didn't want a repeat of this morning. Hinata looked up to the sky to find the sun beginning to come down. It was already evening. Hinata discarded her baggy sweater and untied her Konoha headband from around her neck. She left her belongings on the large rock that sat under a tree, where she always left them. She began to walk onto the water, taking cautious steps as if one wrong one and she'd fall in. Hinata felt the warming April wind caress her skin. She loved when it began to warm up again. Spring was Hinata's favorite season, after all. She looked down at her reflection in the water. Under her baggy clothes, the Hyuuga Heiress wore a tight, fitting black fishnet sleeveless shirt that ended at her waist. Hinata closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before taking a fighting stance. She began with simple hits, imagining hitting chakra points on an enemy. Hinata then opened her eyes, her kekkei genkai activated, and began practicing her Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hinata's hands quickly struck a non-existent enemy. She counted. 2. 4. 8. 16. 32. 64. Hinata cursed herself when she imagined missing one of the chakra points. She quickly tried again, this time hitting all chakra points on her non-existent enemy. Hinata then gave another deep breath. She called out.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Her hands moved so fast that the naked eye wouldn't be able to keep up. She sliced through the air, even water that she was bringing up. A shield, that's what it looked like to anyone watching. Hinata did this over and over until she began panting. Hinata looked up at the sky, seeing the moon shine bright.

"I've been training for hours." she said between pants. Hinata let out a deep sigh before channeling her chakra to her fists. She didn't realize it, but Hinata began to move the water violently as she began to summon her custom jutsu.

"Jūho Sōshiken!" two lions formed around her clenched fists. Hinata began moving the water up, and began punching the water. She moved quickly, feet only stopping to land a punch. She moved gracefully, as if she were dancing. The water moved along with her. Hinata was at peace. She fell to her knees. Panting. She saw as slowly the lions dissipated into the air and how the waves she created began to calm. Hinata closed her as she listened to the waterfall. It calmed her to hear nature. Wind blowing. Water flowing. Thunder rumbling. Wait. '_Thunder rumbling?' _she couldn't ponder on it long when she heard a loud thunder roar from above her. She eventually began to feel drops of water hit her face. She looked up to find rain coming down. Hinata felt the pouring, cool water touch her porcelain skin, sending chills all over her body.

"I have to get home." The heiress said to no one in particular. She stood, walking over to her belongings. She slipped her arms through her jacket, zipping it up like she normally does. She didn't bother tying her headband around her neck, so she just held it in her hand. She looked around one more time. looking for something she didn't exactly know. Hinata began to run as fast as she should towards the Hyuuga compound with a smile upon her lips. The indigo haired beauty was satisfied with her training/alone time. Little did she know that she wasn't actually alone. The "something" that she looked for was actually there. Or better yet, the "someone".

* * *

From the shadows came a smirking Uchiha. He made sure to keep his chakra well hidden this time so the bluette wouldn't detect him.

"So it is her. Hn." the raven haired ninja spoke to no one. He looked where the Hyuuga once was training. Without realizing it, he had his sharingan activated. He gave another smirk. He'll have an advantage tomorrow with the Hyuuga Heiress. Sasuke didn't care for her. She was just his new prey.

"And she will know that by the time I'm done with her." Damn. Tomorrow was _definitely_ gonna be fun.

* * *

_**Review please cx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy cx**_

* * *

The ex missing-nin slowly trekked through the empty, silent, save for the rain and occasional thunder, forest of Konoha. He didn't really have a route in mind, just a destination. The Uchiha Compound. It's not like he didn't know how to get there, that would completely preposterous. It's just that he wanted to take the longest route possible without having to cross paths with anyone. Sasuke looked straight up at the cloudy sky. It was hard to find the moon with all the rain and clouds. Well, it would be hard for any other person, but not for this Uchiha. He instantly found the slight glow of the dim moon. It was just below the trees. It'll be about 3 hours until the sun rises. The very annoyed male let out a very frustrated sigh.

"Dammit. How the fuck am I supposed to pass the time?" he cursed aloud. He walked along for what seemed like an endless path. Sasuke questioned where he was. He remembered everything about this village. Every. Single. Thing. So why the hell had he never seen this infinite path before? Sasuke continued in silence, just waiting for sunrise. He smirked at one thought, however. '_All this waiting will at least be worth it. Especially for what I have in store for the Hyuuga.' _

* * *

Hinata had snuck in through her window, not wanting to wake the sleeping home. After slipping in, she tiptoed towards her bathroom. After everything that had occurred that day, Hinata really needed a warm bath. Closing the door right behind her, she stripped of her dripping wet clothing. Carefully, she opened the faucet, pleased to hear the water run. Once full, Hinata submerged herself into the tub, enjoying the warmth of the liquid.  
About half an hour later, Hinata began to dry herself. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and stepped out of the steaming bathroom. She was met with light when she opened the door. Hinata quietly walked towards her window, having forgotten to close it when she came in. However, she was completely oblivious to the other presence in her room.

"Hinata-sama." It took everything in Hinata to not let out a shriek. She turned, face painted with red. She held onto her towel, as if making sure it doesn't fall at this particular moment.

"N-Neji-niisan. What are yo-" she couldn't finish.

"May I ask why you came home at such a time of night?" Neji stared straight at her with questioning eyes. Hinata looked away, contemplating about lying, but knowing full well that it wouldn't do her any good. She sighed, still looking down.

"I was out training in the forest. I just lost track of time." Hinata looked up to meet her cousin's eyes once again. He still had a brow raised, but he believed her. He nodded, assuring her that he truly did. She gave a small, hidden smile at his sigh.

"Nii-san, would you please allow me to dress?" she stated, voice barely above a whisper. He sighed, quickly nodding and turning on his heel towards the door.

"But please hurry, Hinata-sama. I do still want to speak with you." Neji quickly opened and closed the door, leaving the bluenette all alone. She quickly picked out her pajamas and dressed. She looked in the mirror at her attire. It comprised of long, dark blue fluffy pants with a short sleeved gray t-shirt. One that she would train in. Damp hair that looked nearly black fell over her shoulders and past her breasts. When she heard a faint knock, she nodded and opened the door. A slightly impatient Neji quickly entered. Hinata refrained from giggling, not wanting to make him wait any longer. She quickly closed the door. The heiress raised a brow when she saw her older cousin already sitting on the end of her bed. She made her way over to said bed, climbing into in. Hinata stared at Neji, waiting for him to begin.

"What happened today?" his question startled her. What did he mean?

"I don't understand. What makes you believe that anything happened?" Hinata responded, brows furrowed together.

"You came very late. Something must have made you stay away."

"Nii-san, I've been coming home late for weeks. All because I'm training and don't pay attention to the time." she tried to reason, even though she know Neji didn't buy it.

"True. However, you only ever take midnight baths when you need time to think or time to ease your stress." Neji smirked when he saw Hinata's eyes widen at his response.

"I will you ask you one more time. What happened today?" Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. She might as well tell him.

"Well, I…" she quickly stopped herself from continuing. '_Should I tell him about Sasuke? About everything that happened? How would he react?' _The indigo haired female internally rolled her eyes at herself. She already knew what Neji's reaction would be. And she didn't want to trigger it.

"I… ran into Naruto this morning." the Hyuuga Heiress looked at the prodigy. He nodded, telling her to go on.

"And, I literally mean what I say. I ran into him, causing me to fall. I apologized, as did he. But, he.." she didn't want to finish the sentence. Out of embarrassment and out of sadness.

"He said something that bothered you. You quickly left. And he stayed there like the oblivious idiot he is." Neji finished with a small growl at the end. Hinata stared with wide eyes at how exact Neji was.

"How did you know?"

"Tenten saw it all." he stated smugly. Hinata gave out a small 'oh'. Of course she had seen them. It also explained how Neji knew that something had happened. His analytical skills were incredible, almost like Shikamaru's. But, there was no way he knew everything. Hinata gave smile.

"Hai. That happened and it slightly put me off." she looked up at the serious prodigy.

"You should already know what my next question is, Hinata-sama." she nodded, knowing full well that she shouldn't stall.

"Hai. Well, while I was apologizing, he was saying that I never change. That I always apologize and take the blame when it's not my fault. Then, he said…" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"He said that was what he had always liked about me. And I know that it sounds very stupid. But, you know that I'm sensitive to th-" Hinata immediately stopped when she felt Neji's hand grab her own. She stared up at him with glistening eyes.

"It's alright, Hinata-sama. Although I can't exactly sympathize with you, I do understand you and am here for you." his hard eyes softened. His silver eyes spoke millions of words. Words that Neji would never physically speak. Hinata smiled, wrapping her arms around a tense Neji.

"Thank you, Nii-san. I'm truly glad you're here." Neji gave out what sounded like a very small chuckle. He hugged her back, allowing it to go on. The indigo haired beauty sat back against the headboard, staring at her cousin.

"Well, it's very late at this point. I should go." Hinata nodded in response, completely agreeing with him. Right before he completely walked out, Neji turned back to face his younger cousin.

"Goodnight, Hinata-sama." the heiress gave a warm smile.

"Goodnight, Neji-niisan." he nodded, closing the door ever so quietly behind him. Hinata stared at the door for a little while longer. She truly was glad that Neji was still there with her. She remembered the heart attack she nearly suffered when she thought that the Sashiki no jutsu had hit Neji. She couldn't have thanked Kitsuchi enough for what he did. After all, if he hadn't created the wall, Neji would've been completely pierced by the wooden spikes. Hinata always hated seeing the scar that it had left Neji. She completely blamed herself for what happened. It really was her fault this time. The young Hyuuga sighed at the memory, not wanting think about it any longer. She leaned over towards the lamp to turn it off. Hinata snuggled under her covers. She stared straight up at the dark ceiling. She still had one last thing to contemplate. What was she going to do? It was going to be 6 in about 3 hours. Hinata didn't know if she should or shouldn't go. '_It would be rude if I didn't show up. He did ask me to meet him there… Well, more like he demanded me to meet him there, but regardless. Would he be mad if I didn't go?' _Hinata blinked, and then mentally face palmed. '_Of course he would be. But the question is; what would he __do __if I didn't show up?' _The heiress couldn't keep up with the thousands of thoughts and question running through her mind. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Hinata began to feel hazy, as well as her eyes become heavy. She was definitely exhausted. The indigo haired girl allowed herself the comfort of sleep, finally having come to a decision. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

_**I know I write a lot about Hinata. Poor Sasuke is left out. But, it won't be like that forever. It'll alternate between the two, both in 1st and in 3rd pov. I hope you liked it. Review please cx**_

_***Extra AN* If you don't know what jutsu I mentioned or any part of what I was trying to explain, I basically changed the events of when Neji died, making him only get cut, but not pierced by the spikes, thanks to Kitsuchi.***_


End file.
